


Bright

by vamptramp0348



Series: All The Stars [9]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Jealousy, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Romance, Second Chances, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: The conclusion of All The Stars





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> "I think the universe is on my side  
> Heaven and earth have finally aligned  
> Days are good and that's they way it should be
> 
> You sprinkle stardust on my pillow case  
> It's like a moon beam brushed across my face  
> Nights are good and that's the way it should be"
> 
> \- Echosmith "Bright"

 

"Don't look so sad Harlan, I will be okay" Adam said giving Harlan his best smile. "Just don't end up dead, the moment shit gets bad you run" Harlan said quietly leaning in.

　

"I won't leave him Harlan, I promised and promises mean everything to Nigel and I. We will keep each other safe"

　

Harlan placed his hand lovingly on Adam's shoulder "I hope so, call me when you can or even better visit. Goodbye Adam"

　

"Goodbye Harlan" they embraced briefly then Harlan boarded his flight. Adam walked back to the car with Nigel he stopped Adam before he got in and hugged him "I know that was hard for you, for both of you but you will see him again Adam"

　

Adam just rested his head on Nigel's shoulder "Take me home so we can cuddle"

　

"Alright but first we're going up to the roof so you can learn some shooting. I'll teach you how to hold it and aiming it properly"

　

Adam made a displeased noise "Hey you know that's the terms and agreement for staying if you don't like it you'll be back on the first flight to Harlan" Nigel pointed his finger sternly at him he sulked and slammed the passenger's side door.

　

Nigel got in and started the car while Adam pouted next to him "Okay baby you're going to have to stop that pouting. I know I've indulged you that's why you're so spoiled and I plan on spoiling you more but that little attitude you cop with me when you're pissed stops now got it?"

　

He lowered his arms and folded his hands on his lap "I'm not trying to be a dick okay? I just am trying to help you" he was giving Nigel the silent treatment and it was starting to work on him "Say something dammit! I hate this shit"

　

Adam stared out the window Nigel kept glancing over at him but he wouldn't budge Nigel slammed on the brakes making Adam jolt forward he opened the car door and got out pacing on the bridge muttering to himself. Nigel kicked the car several times while swearing then got back in as if nothing happened "You wanna give me the silent treatment alright then have it your way"

　

Adam began laughing Nigel narrowed his eyes and looked over at him "The fuck is so funny?" Nigel growled making Adam laugh louder.

　

"You, you were telling me I needed to quit pouting and then you stop the car in the middle of the road on a bridge and have a tantrum I believe that makes you a hypocrite"

　

Nigel didn't speak he just glared forward while Adam settled down he could tell Nigel needed affection so Adam reached his hand out across the seat to Nigel's lacing their fingers together until they locked. Nigel relaxed his tightened face and began to soften feeling Adam's warmth then he felt Adam gently peck him on the cheek and lay his head on his shoulder "We were made for each other Nigel and I don't want either of us to have to change. I love us the way we are and I love you" it was the first time Adam said 'I love you' without Nigel saying it first or him being asked and he spoke it without fear or reservation.

　

He pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park he turned to Adam with tears in his eyes "My sweet _star gazer, just think before we met we were both looking at the same stars and dreaming of the same love_. What we have is rare Adam and I will never give you up. I love you too." Nigel started the car back up and drove them back to their new apartment and they had decided no matter where they'd end up as long as they had each other it was home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *words in italic are from the poem 'Star Gazer' by Mark Anthony (also on the edit I made)


End file.
